Witches' Brew
| running time = 98 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $700,000 | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Witches' Brew is an American independent film of the horror and comedy genres. It was directed by Richard Shorr with a script written by Shorr and Syd Dutton based on the novel written by Fritz Leiber. Additional sequences were directed by Herbert L. Strock. The film was distributed theatrically through United Artists and premiered on October 31st, 1980. The movie stars Richard Benjamin as Joshua Lightman with Teri Garr as Margaret Lightman, and Lana Turner as Vivian Cross. Cast Notes & Trivia * This film has also been released under the title Which Witch Is Which?. * Witches' Brew is basically an updated remake of Weird Woman, directed by Reginald Le Borg an released in 1944. It is also a remake of the 1962 film Burn, Witch, Burn, directed by Sidney Hayers. It is based on the 1943 novel Conjure Wife by author Fritz Leiber. * There are a total of thirty credited cast members in this film. * This movie was actually filmed in 1978, but wasn't released until 1980. * Associate producer Kool Marder is credited as Kool Lusby in this film. * Composer John Carl Parker is credited as John Carpenter * Actor James Winkler is credited as James R. Winker in this film. * Actress Barbara Minkus is credited as Barbara Minkus-Barron in this film. * Actor Angus Scrimm is credited as Lawrence Guy in this film. * Actor Corky Behrle is credited as Charles "Corky" Behrle in this film. * Actress Debbie Javor is credited as Deborah Kim Moore in this film. * This is the final film work for actress Lana Turner. In the horror genre, Turner is also known for playing the role of Beatrix Emery in the 1941 version of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. * Witches' Brew was released on home video in VHS format by Embassy Home Entertainment. * This is Richard Shorr's first work as a director. He has also worked as a sound editor on the 1974 musical version of Son of Dracula, and a sound effects editor on Poltergeist III in 1988. * This is Syd Dutton's only work as a screenwriter. Dutton also worked as a matte artist on the 1982 version of Cat People, a visual effects artist on Psycho III, and a visual effects artist on the 1998 version of Psycho. * Actor Richard Benjamin is also known for playing the vampire hunter Jeffrey Rosenberg in the comedy film Love at First Bite. The movie was directed by Stan Dragoti and released in 1979. * Actress Teri Garr is also known for playing Inga in the 1974 Mel Brooks comedy Young Frankenstein. * Actress Kathryn Leigh Scott is also known for playing the role of Maggie Evans on the original Dark Shadows television series on ABC. Recommendations * Burn, Witch, Burn * Weird Woman * Witchcraft * Witchouse External Links * * * * Witches' Brew at Wikipedia * References Body-swapping | College | Magic spell | Nurse | Professor | Rifle | Security guard | Witches | Witchcraft